My Angel
by Esmi blood
Summary: Modern AU Sesshomaru life has been nothing but being forced to become the heir of the family's company. Never wanted the life he deserves since he for the freedom that lingers on his tongue. What would happen when finding a certain item found under the Sakura tree at school?
1. A Child from heaven

My Angel

By: Esmi blood

Chapter 1: A child from heaven

Do you ever feel that your entire is just a boring schedule repeating itself? Every day it just feels like deja vu from a dream you can barely even remember? That's how my entire life has been since the day I was born. Being the first born is basically your parents first doll that they imagine what they want children to be in the nearby future. That's how my father picture me since I may take over the family's company which I neither deserve nor want. Though father never listens to me at all, not even one second. I can barely get five minutes to myself which I crave for every day of my life.

My father never cared about what I wanted, but only what he wanted for what father vision of me being the heir of the company. He never understood me at all expected for my deceased mother when she passed away years ago from breast cancer. It's wasn't fair that my mother live was taken away from her. I kept a smile on my face despite the pain I've been going through. As my mother passed away, my father soon remarried my stepmother which I don't mind her at all but my younger brother, Inuyasha is a different story. We use to get along when we were younger but nowadays all we ever do is fight or just completely ignore each other. I guess we both change when I started high school.

Guess before that is when I shut everyone else out of my world for good as I dwell within the darkness. The only thing I escape from this cruel world is by writing in the journal that mother once gave to me before passing on. I kept this journal within me every day throughout hard times as when I feel depressed or stress out. It's kinda like writing to my mother whenever I needed her the most.

Sighing quietly to myself as I walked to school way earlier than usual since being the class president as well being part of student council has taken a great toll on her. Despite the annoyance and stress being class president has its advantages. I can come earlier than other students which mean I have more time to myself. But my favorite part when walking to school is when the morning sunlight hits the sakura petals just at the right moment. They glow as if the Sakura tree have grown pink diamond instead.

It's a shame that many people don't take the time to appreciate mothers nature beauty in which people take advantage of. I just love the early morning's breeze which is neither too soft nor too rough but just right. Admiring the Sakura tree beauty just for a while longer before entering the school. But was stopped by the noise of a crying sound. Crying?

Checking my surrounding to see where the crying was coming from. I wasn't sure how long I stood in place before noticing a small woven placed underneath the tree. As I walked toward to the basket that's when I heard the crying getting louder and louder until I froze in place to see what was inside the basket.

A baby...A freaking baby!

I was too much in shock at the moment just wondering why would someone abandon their own child here at the school. My shaking arms slowly grabbed the infant from the woven basket as the infant has stopped crying as I lay him/her into my arms. The infant had short black hair with ears like a wolf. Soon the infant opens its eyes which surprise me that one eye was caramel amber color while the other was an emerald green eye.

The young child couldn't be any older than a year which tore my heart that the mother or father would abandon their own child. Their own flesh and blood that they created themselves. I'm just so disappointed at the parent for abandoning this beautiful child. The infant places its tiny hand onto my cheek with a pure smile.

I suddenly felt warms tears streaming down my face for the first time since mother died. The infant soon let out an angelic laughter as I let the infant grabbed my finger. This child is really an angel from heaven above. Angel...Angel shall be the child name.


	2. First words

Chapter 2: First words

After a month has passed when I found Angel under the Sakura tree at school, I immediately took the infant to the hospital. I was actually worried about the child since I don't know if the child has caught any illness. I was actually pacing back and forth nonstop, many people assume I was Angel father. I couldn't blame them since I did act like a worried father at the hospital. After performing many tests on Angel, the child was clear of any illness and incurable diseases. The doctors did call the police once I told them that Angel was abandoned at my school.

The police interview me about Angel wondering if I saw anyone else at the school. If I saw the child mother or father but I didn't. There was no lead on the child parents since she wasn't in any missing child reports. Nor the infant parents were in the data. So far there were no clues of Angel so far. I found out that Angel is actually a two years old little girl, possibly born prematurely during her birth. That what my cousins told me during the time I was with Angel at the hospital.

Since then Angel has been put in an orphanage, downtown in Tokyo since I'm still a student in my parents and laws eyes. Despite being at the age of 18, a legal adult now but since I'm still in school I can't take Angel under my own wings. I often visit her at the orphanage by given the chance to spend time with her. Along with doing community service over there by reading stories to the young children, feeding them dinner, and even tucking them into bed. I watch the children grow up right before my eyes, all I saw was my mother in their eyes.

In Angel's eyes all I saw my mother smiling at me every day even when times were rough. Sighing quietly to myself before seeing Angel giggling as she attempted to walk by herself. I chuckle lightly just seeing my little girl smile is enough to brighten up my day.

"Pa..Pa...Papa" Angel spoke

"...W...What?" I replied with a stutter. I couldn't believe what I was hearing at the moment. My little Angel has finally spoken her first words. She...She calls me " _Papa_ ". Out of the all the people in the world she calls me Papa. My little girl is letting me know that I'm her father...not fully yet..but I'm her father through love and support.

"Papa...Papa"

Angel smiles happily as she kept saying " _Papa_ " nonstop, especially at me be as my little girl walk toward me. Reaching down to her level as I open my arms her. Angel continues to walk a bit wobbly before falling into my arms. Time has just suddenly stop when I only heard Angel sweet laughter and saw my mother standing there right before us. She let out a beautiful smile...a smile that'll always remember. Feeling her spirit as I felt the same warm hugs she always gave to me one last time before she died. Tears rolled down my face, I wanted to reach to her right here and there but I didn't.

Instead, I held Angel tightly inside my arm as I continue to shed the tears for my mother. My little girl has given me a confused look at first but soon she wiped my tears away. It was like she knew the reason why I was crying. Angel hugged me tightly with her tiny arms squeezing my neck tightly. We stay in the same spot as my mother was still here with us.

"Angel...you may not understand now of what I'm saying. Just remembering that I'll always love within my heart forever and ever. I won't let anyone break the bond we share, my daughter. " I whisper

Gently kissing my little girl forehead before noticing she has fallen asleep in my arms. This is the same baby that once entered my life. The same infant that shine a light in my world of darkness. I'm not sure what obstacles I'll go through but no what situation we go through. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my daughter.


	3. A father's love

**Chapter 3: A father's love**

Another boring day has arrived as I was stuck being bored in school learning the things I already know. I only thought about my little girl wondering she was doing fine at the orphanage, which distracts me during class. Can you actually blame me since Angel is practically my own even Takahashi-san admit its? Takahashi-san is the owner of the orphanage where Angel was placed to in the beginning. She a wonderful demoness who loves all the children as if they were her own, she doesn't take the children for granted, nor force them into the things they don't wanna do. For some reason she kind of reminds me of my stepmother, they're both kind and generous to those in needs. Though my stepmother is human..., she able to give birth to children but Takahashi-san can't.

The world seems so unfair to the people, who deserve the most of the good things out of the bad things. They're treated like dirt as if they're meant nothing for this world. No matter how many good deeds they have done it'll always leave a bittersweet ending. Will that be the same faith for me once I finish high school? Will my ending will be bittersweet like Takahashi-san or other demons that lost so many? I wasn't sure at all but I didn't care if my life becomes bittersweet or not, I'll live my life to the fullest.

The bell finally rang dismissing the students to head for this club's meeting. I didn't care for clubs since they never interest me. The only that catches my attention is attending the orphanage for the children aid and for my daughter. Minding my own business as I walked across the hall I heard some of my classmates snickering. I didn't mind at first until one dumbass decided not to keep his mouth shut.

"Did you hear about the bastard orphanage that Sesshomaru found at school last month?" one spoke

"Yeah, I don't blame the mother though. That bastard orphan much have been ugly to be left behind. Sesshomaru should've left it alone." another replied

"It would've been better if the mother decided to kill her child instead"

I didn't know what came over me but all I know is that I finally snap. I don't usually let my emotions get the best of me but this was personal. I won't let anyone talk shit about my own, not even my upperclassmen. I march into the room before I smack one of them on the face in front of the whole class. Everything just went silent for a moment, all I heard were gasps from the girls and a few whispering from the guys.

My classmate looked at me in shock and fear as I glare at him pure anger. He doesn't know anything about my daughter. He doesn't know the pain she may go through learning the truth of me being her adoptive father in the nearby future.

"That bastard orphanage you're mocking is my daughter, you're speaking. You don't know the emotions I felt when I found her under that Sakura tree. My heart went solely for her since I didn't know if she was dead or alive when I found her. You don't know the feeling of seeing an abandoned right before your own eyes. How dare you disrespect any living being? Especially mocking an abandoned infant that I've already claimed as my own flesh and blood!" I shouted

"We..we...w..were only..jo...jokin..!?" my classmates replied while stuttering

"Joking?! JOKING?! WHAT IS THERE TO JOKE ABOUT AN ABANDONED BABY! Do you know how hard it is for many children that are orphans?! Do you know how long they cried at night wondering why they're orphans?! Do you know how many children that are orphans that wish to be adopted 24/7 of their life!? You're lucky to have a mother and father that cares for you and loves you. You're lucky not to be abandoned by the people that should love you somewhere on the street. Not having to spend the rest of your life wondering who's your biological parents."

I glare at them as they have their heads down in shame for mocking my daughter in my presence. This went for everybody feeling ashamed for mocking many babies that have been abandoned or been put up for adoption because parents decided not to use protection during sex. Especially knowing the consequence of not using protection. How many children deserves to be abandoned or be living as an orphan for their rest of their lives?

"Let me tell you one thing and one thing only. You can talk shit about me being a father at an early age cause I don't care what you said about me. But if you said shit about my own daughter, I will and literally make sure you'll regret it every single word of it. That you won't be able to see the next daylight" I growled

I walked away from my classmates and everybody else that witness the entire scene. I didn't care if I were to get suspend or not. No one will talk about my daughter like that, ever. Nobody dares to disturb me in my state of mood right now.

Some said that a mother's love is never dying but so is a father's love. Many fathers may not be the best parents in the world. But that doesn't mean they're less of a parent's. There are some father's out there, who are better parents than mothers. It's always true but it's a 50 percent though. It takes either two people to love and raise a child or take a whole person to love their own child despite the fact they're not related. My love for Angel is stronger than anything in this entire world. That love is a father's love for his own child no matter what people may say.


	4. The Choice

**Chapter 4: The Choice**

Finally arriving home after a long day at school and the orphanages where we receive two sets of triplets at the doorsteps. Luckily they're well fed and seem to be healthy. Just sad to see more children being left on the doorsteps. I looked at the children that are almost at my age that hasn't been bothering to be adopted. Most of them stop caring about the fact of not being adopted, you assume it doesn't bother them but in the end, it does. Before leaving the orphanage I saw one of the teenagers softly sobbing to himself while looking at the pictures of his birth mother. Just seeing that scene just tear my heart in half. I can't imagine what he's been going through.

Sighing quietly to myself wondering what would happen to the people that lived their whole life in the orphanages. How does it feel knowing that one day you might have a family? Do you they keep moving forward or focus on finding their biological family? The world may never know on how each life is worked differently with different people.

Heading to my room upstairs but noticing my family in his studies room reading some document for the company. I wasn't sure how my father manage to keep the company standing to this day. I sometimes wonder if this is the life he wanted during his youth years but I doubted it. Ignoring him as I was about enter into my room until.

"Sesshomaru, I need to speak with you" my father interrupted my thoughts. I sigh in annoyance since I didn't want to be bother at the moment. But this man is my father which I must show him respect even though he doesn't deserve from me.

"Is there a problem?" I questioned

"Yes, one of your teachers reported me that you assaulted one of your classmates. Care to explains."

I glare particularly at nobody but the thought of the incident today still makes my blood boils. It was only a slap on the face, a well deserved slap since no one shall ever mock an innocent child. I didn't care of what was my punishment was. I did of what I have to do in order protecting my daughter.

"It was only a slap on the face." I said blunty

"It doesn't matter Sesshomaru, you still assaulted your classmates. I expect you to apologize to him tomorrow." Father replied in anger

"Apologize, my ass. I won't do it. I should've pop that idiot in the mouth instead."

My father looked at in stun by the words that escape from my mouth. I don't usually cuss in front of his presence since I'm suppose to be well manner. I didn't care at the moment. The anger became more pure in his golden eyes but I wasn't afraid to stand up against my father. I won't let the pressure of the Taisho family name get to me anymore.

"Watch your touch young man! You're the heir of the family company, you will learn to respect in my presence and apologize to your classmate tomorrow!" Father shouted

"I won't apologize to that idiot that mocked my own daughter!" I shouted back

"That bastard orphan isn't your child, Sesshomaru!"

That was the last straw, how dare my own father call my daughter that I come to love, his own granddaughter, a bastard orphan. I wasn't sure what came over me but I know was a smack sound echoing across the room. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as my father stare at me in shock. Holding his right red cheek still looking at me with a disturbance look on his face. Tears continue to flow down my cheeks before grabbing my father by the collar of his shirt.

"How dare you speak about your granddaughter! The child that I found at school, that child I love and raise as my own! The same child I took in under my own wing! Angel, my daughter that I shall adopted into the family whether you like it or not. She is a gift from heaven above, a gift from my birth mother who died years ago! " I shouted

Pushing my father away from me where he crash onto the bookshelf causing some books to fall down. Harshly wiping the tears away before walking away from my father office. My father kept calling my name repeatedly but I ignore him. Grabbing my suitcase that I hid under my bed before snapping it open.

Jamming all my clothes I can fit inside my suitcase, along with other items. After verifying all the things I need as I still continue to ignore my father calling me. Walking down the stair as I saw my stepmother holding father back. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight probably sleeping through the incident as usually.

"Father, Izayoi. I hope that someday that Inuyasha shall take over of the family company instead of me. Let my youngest and only brother I've ever known that I'll always cherish him in my heart. " I said

"My son, what are you implying?" Izayoi asks

"Goodbye"

Izayoi and Father didn't said anything or did anything to stop from leaving but that's fine with me. I didn't expect me to stop me from making my own choices now. I hear a door opening but I didn't pay attention to it at first. Placing the suitcase inside my car before feeling someone hugging me from behind. I knew those arms hugging from behind. We didn't said anything at moment, not even for a millisecond has passed by as we stood in silence.

"Why? Why are you leaving us!? Why are you leaving me?!" Inuyasha shouted

"Inuyasha,...please understand this right now as we speak. I wasn't the best brother in the world right now, and I'm still not right now. That doesn't change the fact of how I see you becoming a young man that you are tonight. We may have silly fights, we may ignore each others, but that doesn't mean we don't love each others. Just know that you'll be in my heart no matter what. I see you are a young man with a bright future ahead" I replied with tears rolling my face

I face toward at my brother before wiping his tears away before hugging him tightly inside my arms. This is the first time in years since I hold my little brother inside my arms. Inuyasha was crying in silent as I continue to hold him just for a little longer until I leave for good. I poked Inuyasha on the forehead with a pure smile on my face. I haven't done that in awhile since I thought my little brother was too for it now but he's still a young child in my eyes.

"Goodbye, my brother make sure you take of your mother and become the man that you want to be" I said.

Inuyasha didn't said anything else as I enter into my car before driving away from the huge mansion I once call home. Now the mansion is no longer my home, it was my prison which a place where I didn't belong. I saw Inuyasha waving goodbye to me one last time.

 _Goodbye, my brother_


	5. A River's Lullaby

**Chapter** **5** **: A River's Lullaby**

After the incident between my father and I, Takahashi-san let me stay at the orphanage until I find a place of my own. I don't really mind staying at the orphanage since I get to spend more time with Angel and the other children. I get to teach them their letters and colors as well since I think it's better to get some of the young children ahead start. Especially Angel since Takahashi assume that my daughter may go kindergarten a year later than others. Which worries me since due to her speech delay, she won't understand a few words. Though every day my little girl make an offer to talk a few words.

Angel is processing just by taking little steps each day. I know my little girl is a fast learner and intelligent as well. I want her to learn about the studies of what she wanted to learn for herself in the nearby future. Hopefully one day she'll surpass me in the academic world just by herself, despite the facts she may need help though.

As of right now, I want her to enjoy her childhood as much Angel needs in her life. My little girl was lying against my chest as I rocked to her into sleep. Though being the fighter that is, Angel refuses to go to sleep as she stares into the wonders of her childlike world. I chuckle lightly since I admire her strength of being a fighter. Angel does remind me of couples time in the memories of my childhood. Along with my mother who was singing to me asleep in which I remember that song very well. It's another thing I treasure from my mother whenever I felt left at home and school as well.

 _Hush now, my baby_

 _Be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep as you're rocked by the streams_

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

 _So I'll be with you_

 _When you dream_

I hummed a while longer as I felt Angel slowly relaxing into my arms as I continue singing the lullaby. Kissing my little girl on her forehead as she slowly before being drifted off into deep slumber.

 _River, oh river_

 _Float gently for me_

 _Such as precious cargo_

 _You bare_

 _Do you somewhere, where she can live free?_

 _River, deliver her there_

I once again began humming softly as I slowly walked around the room with Angel inside my arms. She was almost there being drifted into her peaceful place of her own little world. There was another part of the song that in a different language but I didn't understand at first. But once I grew older. I came learn that mother knew the language of Hebrew. Ever since then I practice learning Hebrew despite being difficult in the beginning.

I began singing the other part in Hebrew in a soft-spoken language that I never knew before. I wasn't sure if my mother was there singing with me or singing for me. That didn't matter right as long my mother was with me and my daughter. _Thank you mother, for bringing Angel into my life_ , I thought to myself.

Finally, Angel has fallen asleep as I lay gently into her little crib as I turn on the little night light. The night light filled the world with stars as if the skies has placed itself into the room for Angel to see the wonders of the starry skies.

Before preparing myself to slumber as well before Takahashi-san enters into my room with a warm smile on her face. I smile back at her knowingly we bond a relationship like a mother and son relationship. I couldn't ask anyone else to be there for me in rough times.

"I have wonderful news Sesshomaru," she said with a pure smile

"What that may be Takahashi-san?" I replied question

"I manage to pull some strings along with Child Protection Service and resources. They're offering you a chance to adopt Angel"

I never smile happily in my entire life as I hugged Takahashi-san tightly. This has to be the greatest news since I have arrived at the orphanage. Tears of joy were streaming down my face as I was in shock that I couldn't the joy and excitement that was expanding within me.

"When will I receive the papers?" I asked with excitement

"Tomorrow morning...but there is a catch" she replied while quivering

"What's the catch?"

Takahashi-san sighed quietly before sitting with me on the bed with sadness on her face. I didn't understand right at this moment. This supposes to be the happiest moment in our lives. I get the chance of becoming Angel father officially. I couldn't understand why Takahashi-san being so depressed about the catch. I didn't care if there was a catch as long I'm becoming Angel father.

"Takahashi-san...what's wrong?" I asked

"Child Protection Service made an offer, that if you're going to adopt Angel officially then you must drop out of school," she said with sadness

Drop out of school,...I never thought of it in the first place. Then again there were times where I wanted to quit school. Looking over at my little Angel who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. I began to worry about my daughter wondering what would happen if I didn't drop out of school.

"What's happen if I don't drop out?" I asked with fear

"If you don't then...CPS will take her under their care before being placed in Child Care" Takahashi-san

"Child Care!" I shouted didn't even bother to give a second thought about Angel sleeping right now. I was afraid of the childcare in Japan since many children death has increased under the supervision of Child Care. I hear many stories in news and articles just seeing the pictures of abused children, the people in charge arrested, and dead children. I didn't want my little girl having a life of abusive people.

The Child Care in Japan isn't the greatest but not the worth either. Looking over at my daughter feeling the tears wanting to escape my eyes. I can't abandon my own daughter...but I don't want to drop out either.

"You'll till tomorrow evening at five o'clock to make the decision, Sesshomaru," Takahashi said before walking out of my room.


	6. The Choice Reprise

**Chapter 6: The Choice Reprise**

I haven't slept all night as I watch my Angel barely waking as the morning sunrises reach high in the sky. Tears have stained my cheeks and neck. When I saw Angel jumping in her crib nonstop with pure laughter escaping from her lips. Her eyes sparkled when she first saw me before reaching out to me. I carried my beloved child into my arms. Tears once again stream down my face wondering if one of these choices I make will be my constant regret forever.

The world may never know the choices I have created during this past month. The choice to work at the orphanage, the choice to leave my home and my brother, and most of all may be the most difficult decision of my entire life. Angel wiped my tears away while looking at me with worries in her eyes.

"Papa...what's..wrong?" Angel asks

"Nothing love, everything is fine "

It's hurt me nothing more than to lie to my own child right into her face. All the things I've to imagine right were dropping down in the drain. If I drop out then the pros will be that I'll be able to be Angel father, but the cons would be that I won't be able to get into my dream university. If I continue high school then the pros would be I get to be in my dream university but the cons would be that I won't be able to see my daughter again.

The tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face as I continue to hold Angel in my arms. My daughter wiped my tears away with her small hands that lied on my cheeks. She gave me her pure angelic smile. The same smile I remember when I first saw Angel under the Sakura tree. Angel gently kisses my nose before hugging me tightly with her tiny arms around my neck.

On the nightstand, I saw the paperwork that needed my signature and stuffs that the CPS needs to know. The other one is the folded paper that is written _Withdrawn_ I looked at both of them wondering what to do right. These objects were glaring at me as if they're making me start wondering about one of my choices.

Carrying my little Angel awhile longer just seeing the pictures of the memories I've created with my child. Some of them where I took on my own where she took her first step, along with our first day at the park. Along with her being cover in bubbles while she was taking a bath. Most of them were us together as a father and daughter. Nothing could've ever replaced the bond we have. I kiss Angel little forehead before smiling at her.

"I know what to do," I told to no one in particular.

 _ **An hour later**_

I arrive at the school with Angel standing by my side as we stare at the building before us. I held the _Withdrawn_ folded-paper with my free hand. I knew this is the stupidest mistake I'll ever make, but this is a risk I'll take. I'll do anything to stay in Angel life. I'm the only parent figure that she'll ever know. If I abandoned then I would never be able to forgive myself again. I took a deep breath before we enter inside.

Angel happily pulled my hand as we walked down the halls of the school. This is the place I may miss the most since I have wonderful memories with my teachers. The good and the bad at the same time. I slid the classroom door open seeing all my classmates staring me but mostly at my daughter Angel. I heard some of them whispering and gasp lightly. I didn't care about it as long they're not talking about Angel in front of my presence.

The classmate that I smack looked away in shame once he saw Angel standing right next to me. Seem like he couldn't bear the thought of the child he was mocking a month ago, who looking at him straight in the eye. Angel smile as she happily waves at some of my classmates.

"Taisho-san, what an expected surprise" My homeroom teacher stammered a bit

"Sensei, I apologize for disrupting class but here. I'm withdrawing from school" I replied

All my classmates suddenly went quiet as well my homeroom teacher as I place the withdrawn paper on his hand. The homeroom teacher was quite in shock since he assumes that I would be the last person to ever expected to drop out. My class was silent as if time was going to rewind for them and hopefully, all of this was a dream but it wasn't. Angel still clung to my leg as I slightly bowed to my homeroom teacher.

"Sensei, arigato for teaching me for everything that I needed to know. You were patient with me despite being difficult for quite sometimes. I thank you once again for being the best teacher I've ever had" I said before bowing to my teacher once more

I carried my daughter up into my arms as I stare at everybody in the classroom. Angel wave at them once more. I took another deep breath that I didn't know I was holding until now.

"My classmates, here is the child that I've found last month under that Sakura tree. This child I've found will officially be my daughter. Many of you who mocked my daughter for being abandoned at school. You mock her for being an orphan. Well, will you mock her now once more now you met her? Will you mock another infant that has been abandoned? But I'm not here to lecture you all, I'm letting you know that this child is the light of my darkness and I couldn't ask more than what I have now" I said

Angel and I soon walk out of the classroom and the school as well before taking a look at it one more time. This is the school I was forced to be put into but now this school has become the memories that I may or may not cherish within my heart but who knows. Someone, I'll return back one day in the nearby future. I'll return back to Tokyo back someday but I'm not really too sure as well.

But I'll do know is that a million pounds has been lifted off my shoulders as my daughter and I decided to starts a new chapter in our lives. I think it's time that we'll move away from Tokyo and start our new chapter in Osaka, Japan.

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't good but I did my best, bye bye**


	7. A New Life Pt 1

**Chapter 7: A new life pt 1**

After three months has passed since I dropped out of school, I stay in Tokyo a little longer than I should've stayed but I couldn't leave Takahashi-san behind with so many kids. Luckily last month was adoption month where we get to meet and greet future adoptive parents for all the orphans. So far from Takahashi perspective that has to be the busiest day of her entire life since starting the orphanage. Nearly all the children from the orphanage have been adopted since I'm glad to see all the children I knew going to live a new life with their new family.

I was tucking in some of the other children in which there are only 10 left out of the 230 children we use to have. The whole place feels so empty compared to the loud party of children running all over the place. But now we're down to ten children of five boys and five girls. All age ranges from 14-5 years old. Tears my heart sometimes when I wanted to see all of the children to be adopted but sometimes life doesn't go the way you expected to be.

My little Angel was asleep in her tiny crib before I'm happily been finally officially to be Angel father. I don't regret ever finding her or dropping out of school. But I do regret is leaving Inuyasha at home with our father and his mother. I hope Inuyasha is living the life he wants right now. I only receive a few texts from here and there whenever my brother was feeling down but I help him get back up.

As I was busy texting Inuyasha meanwhile Takahashi-san come by to the room seeing the young children jumping on the bed. I was confused by the sight of it but I automatically assume that some people call in for an arrangement for the process for adopting the children. I smile happily at her and the children as well.

"We finally did it. We found parents for every child we ever have here. " I said with pure happiness

"I can't believe it myself but then again I can at the same time," Takahashi-san replied with a smile as well.

"I can't wait to see more children being brought here to the orphanage in order to give a second in life"

I happily packed some of my belonging in the boxes that Takahashi has prepared me beforehand as me and Angel before we move to Osaka. I didn't mind my guardian helping me packed my belongings into the boxes but I notice the sadness in her eyes. Ever since I dropped out of school and lived in the orphanage I have been noticing Takahashi been depressed lately. She attempted to hide her sadness so the children wouldn't worry. I can understand not to show depression in front of the children but she really needs someone to talk to.

"Takahashi, what's wrong?" I ask cautiously

"What you mean Maru-kun? (Takahashi nickname for our Sesshy-Chan)" Takahashi-san replied while trying to be oblivious

"Ever since I came to the orphanage I can see the depression in your eyes. So please tell me, what's wrong? We're family. Aren't we supposed to help each other"

Takahashi sighs quietly as she knew that I'm right about being family and how we're supposed to help each other. It's my turn to help Takahashi as she helped me for so much for during this past month I've spent my time in the orphanage. She lend me under her wings even when she didn't have to in the first place. I couldn't thank her enough for all the things she has done for me. I'll miss her dearly once I leave Tokyo for awhile before returning.

"Well Sesshomaru, the reason the last ten children are excited because I decided to adopt them," She said

"Well that wonderful Takahashi-san, you'll be a great mother to them" I replied

"Thank you, but tomorrow may be the last day for the orphanage"

"What do you mean?"

"The orphanage is shutting down. I sold the orphanage since we're not making enough money to support the welfare for the next generation that could've to stay here"

"You can't be serious Takahashi-san...there has to be a way to save the orphanage"

"This is hard for me as well since I started this orphanage almost two decades ago and I'm sad to end it's story but I'll never forget it. All the good times, the bad times, and even the sad times we have here at the orphanage. I think it's time for me and my children to start a new life at Hiroshima"

"Why? Why say goodbye?"

Tears were threatening to leave my eyes but I didn't want to shed any more tears than I already have for the past months. This orphanage actually became my home along becoming part of the family. Now, I'm losing my family that I've grown to love with all my heart. Now I'm about to lose Takahashi-san who actually became my own mother.

Takahashi-san hugged me tightly inside her arms as I finally release all the tears out. I'm going to miss her so much after we go our separate ways. She'll be living in Hiroshima with her new children as I will be living with my daughter in Osaka. We may not be that far from each other that much but I'll still miss her very much.

I hugged her back as I still in need of comfort as knowing that I'm losing my real home, the family I love, and Taka...no mother. Mother wiped my tears away before gently kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry my son. Even if I didn't adopt you officially but you're still my son within my heart. I'll always love you, my son, don't ever forget that" Mother told me

Even though we may be losing the orphanage but we'll still hold onto the memories that we created together. I hope one day I'll be able to see Takahashi Hana again. The women who were the owner of _Tokyo Life_ Orphanage. , now became my mother that I desperately needed in my life. Hopefully one day in the future we'll met up again.


	8. A New Life Pt 2

**Chapter 8: A New Life Pt 2**

Once tomorrow morning has finally arrived I was packing some of the boxes into the car. It's still hard for me to accept that the orphanage is closing very soon. I can't believe the amount of the time I live seem like I lived at this place since the beginning of my life. The memories I created with Mother and all the other children I created a bond with through all the months I have to spend. Each memory was still precious to me till this day.

Finish packing all the boxes in the truck before the front of me I notice one former classmate. The one I slap in front the entire classroom. I was surprised since I didn't expect a visit from him or anyone else. I was about to pinch myself wondering if I was just only dreaming but seeing time is moving was too good to be true. We didn't say anything at all but stood in an awkward silence.

"Can we talk?" My former classmate asks

"Sure" I replied

We both sat down in the lane of the sidewalk not saying anything at first. I was growing uncomfortable by this awkward silent which was killing me on the inside. Wasn't sure how many minutes went by as the sound of the cars drove by us while honking at other cars.

"I'm sorry" My classmate spoke

"Huh?" I replied question

"I'm sorry. For mocking your daughter, the abandoned infant you found. I'm sorry for calling her...well you know"

"It's alright. I have forgiven you and I may have gone too far by slapping you in front of the whole class"

"No, you have every right to slap me. I actually mocked an innocent infant that you cherish because I was jealous of you. I was jealous of you for being a father with the child you care about the most while I can't"

For once in my entire life was I left speechless. I can't believe this is the same classmate that seemed like the biggest prick of the entire universe is actually apologizing. Now I was for sure this has to be a dream but if not then I must be hallucinating right now. I didn't expect an apology from him of all people from my school. I wasn't sure what to say at this very moment but suddenly out of nowhere a toddler that could've around Angel age or possibly a year older than her. The little boy hugged my classmate tightly which he return the offer.

Everything is started to make sense now, this little boy that jumped into my former classmate arms is his son. You can actually see the resemblance between the father and son. Both have fiery ombre color of red and black mix together, along with the same eye colors of a smooth maroon. The young father soon hugged his son tightly within his arms as the tears dripped down on the little boy shoulders.

"You love this little boy don't you?" I asks

"Very much, but my parents just only see my son as a burden with my educations. That isn't true at all since my son is the reason that I want to continue my education but now I'm not sure. Since my parents have forced me to make the most difficult choice in the whole world." he said

"Let me guess, education v.s the child you love?"

"Yeah, the choice I've to make was really hard since I know it was hard for you as well give up your education. But in the end, I choose my son that I have created with my late girlfriend. She would've to want me to live a happy life with our son"

My classmate, Hayashi Heji has also decided to choose his own children over his education in order to be in his life. I can finally relate all the problems I have to face just like Hayashi-san has overcome in the matter time we've been in school together. It's actually kind of funny how we became as strangers, to enemies, and now I guess we suddenly became friends.

I notice Hayashi has only a few bags with him in which I assume that he's moving as well. From within my heart, I couldn't let him nor his son live the shelters. Knowing some children from the orphans that they could've only for a slight amount of time before being kick off to the streets again. I couldn't let that happen to him nor his son. I knew from within my heart I know exactly what must be done.

"Hayashi, would you and your son like to join me and my daughter on our journey to Osaka?" I asks

"Really? Are you sure?" Hayashi-san question

"Of course. Besides this gives us a chance to start over in life and maybe we could be good friends"

"Thank you, thank you so much"

Hayashi-san hugged the inuyoukai tightly before the two fathers continue setting this belongs in the trunk of my car. Both toddlers seem to be excited once they have met one another as if they're having their own conservation in their own world. After everything was packed I looked at the orphanage once more as Hayashi-san decided to let me be alone for a moment.

I continue to gaze at the orphanage before holding the letter that Mother has left behind. Tears began to stain the letter as I continue to read the paper once more.

 _My Son,_

 _My beloved son, Sesshomaru. I apologize for not giving you a proper goodbye but we have to leave early in order to arrive our new home in Hiroshima. I regret not seeing your wonderful smile again along with giving you one last embrace. You became the son I could've ever asked in my entire life. During your times staying here in the orphanage. You brought the orphanage back to life before this place came crashing down right before my eyes. All the children have grown to love you and be inspired by you._

 _You treated all the children in the orphanage as if they're part of your own family. Never have I seen anyone devoted their life to spend some time with the young children. Many people assume that orphans are such a burden to the earth but you didn't. You cared all the children and loved each and one of them. I appreciated for everything you have done for me, the children, for Angel, and most of all the orphanage._

 _I know that you're going to be a wonderful father to Angel and loved her with all your might. Enjoy your life as much as you can and most of all. Hold your child close no matter how much they tried to push you away. As I will always hold you close to my heart. I love you, my son._

 _Sincerely, Your mother_

 _Takahashi Hana_


	9. The Women and her three children

**Chapter 9: The women and her children**

 _ **3 years later**_

Heji and I have spent the last three years together in the apartment we have shared together. The first year living in Osaka have been rough for the both of you since we attempted to find jobs within our new home. So far it was easier said than done since many of the jobs required to be 21 years old. Luckily, Heji managed to get two jobs where one was at a nearby bar restaurant and the other job was being a delivery man. I manage to get two jobs as well, one is a preschool for young children since I simply adore because I was always reminded of the orphanage, my second job is at a publishing company where I just deliver manuscripts to the editors.

Never ever disturb any editors when they near the deadline at the last minute in one week. Since that is wishing a death wish that you're just asking for. The memories of the last incident still brought me chills which makes me question on how I'm still alive till this day. Though those two jobs were worth it since we desperately needed the money to pay the bills and place food the table.

Hayashi son, Yamato is slowly becoming a handsome young man at the age of six just like his father. Along with my daughter who is slowly blooming into a beautiful rose at the age of five which brought me tears of joy. So many years went by and we went through every hardship that you can image. Heji and I have become the best of friends where we understood each other as if we become brothers. Even though we have our share of fighting with one another we both knew that the end of the day that we'll make up.

I still stay in contact with Inuyasha since we often wrote letters to each other when we can. I can't believe that my brother has managed to get into Tokyo University. I couldn't be more proud of my brother than I am now. Also knowingly that Inuyasha decided to take over the family company which I was surprised but then I wasn't at the same time. My younger brother has become the man that he wanted to be. My younger brother has finally become an official adult.

I thought about visiting Inuyasha someday when the time is right to return to Tokyo. It's been so long since I been in Tokyo. I wonder anything has changed in the city but suddenly I doubted it.

While I was reading a few books within the living as the children were busy playing with the blocks. I notice that Heji is running late but I assume that he must be put on night shift duty since their times where Heji won't come home till 2 am or 3 am. It worries me but despite him being only a few months older than me but I couldn't help it.

As I put the children to bed before noticing a soft knocking sound at the door. I was confused at night since I know it was barely nine o'clock in the evening. I assume that Heji must've gotten off home early together today and forgot about the spare as usually. Chuckling to myself until I open the door revealing a young woman who was standing right before me.

All of my sudden everything just stop for a moment as the young women before have suddenly given me the most beautiful smile I've ever witnessed before beside Angel smile. My heart began racing rapidly in which I didn't why in the first place. The women standing before me has beautiful pale skin along with dark wavy raven hair, and beautiful ruby red eyes. Along with the young women were three children hiding behind her. I notice that two of them were girls and the other one a boy as well.

All three children were hiding behind the young women with a shyness as a new kid at school, which almost cause to giggle by their adorable behavior. They don't seem to be older than seven or possibly eight years of age. I also notice some bruises on one of the girl's arms and the young women have a black eye that she tried to hide with foundation but that backfires obviously. The fear still lingers in her eyes as seemingly she tried to run away from something or someone.

"You do need any help, Madam?" I ask with concern

"Yes, my children and I desperately need a place for the night. I didn't know where to go until Heji told me to come here. So please, let us stay here just for one night for my children and I" The lady plead desperately as I saw a single tear running her face.

I wish that Heji would've discussed with me earlier today but seeing how this lady needs a place to stay for her children lives. I can't let her wander alone at night with her innocent children to protect herself. Without saying anything I welcome her and the young children into the apartment. I can see how grateful she was that I'm letting her stay in the apartment for the night.

I didn't need to know why she needed a place to stay in the first place. The black eye on her face and the bruises on one of her daughter's arm speak to you for itself. This lady has been abused by her significant other. Nothing angers me more than a husband could ever strike his own wife and children. A man that beats his own wife and children isn't a man but a coward. I couldn't understand why so many men do it in the first place? But luckily this lady managed to escape with her children despite the risk and dangers.

I wanted to ask for her name but decided to be against it since she still seems to be fragile. I let her be for a moment as she settles down in the guest room with her children. They all have seemed to have the scent of freedom for the first time in years.


	10. The Story of Kagura

**Chapter 10: The Story of Kagura**

Directly at 2:30 am I heard Heji welcoming himself inside the apartment while being cautious of his surrounding. Not that I blame since Osaka isn't a safe city after midnight where many horrible are committed around that times. But only certain parts of the city but luckily we're on the safe side but can't to be careful though. Don't get me wrong, this is a great city to live in but there a certain you have to watch for. You can never know who is willing to turn their backs on you.

I looked back at the young mother who was sleeping happily with her children at peace. I couldn't believe that her own significant other would beat her. She might be afraid to escape for more than once. But looking at this situation, I guess it's finally time that this lady has been set free from her husband grasp.

"She made it here safely," Heji asks cautiously

"Yes, along with her three children" I replied

"Thank God"

"Heji, who is this woman? Why didn't notifying me about her coming to our apartment in the first place?"

Heji sigh quietly knowing I was going to ask a few questions from him. He closes each curtain of every window we have in the apartment. I can see the concern look in his eyes as if to making sure that nobody was watching us in the first place. Looking doors of the room where our children and guests before ushering me into the kitchen. I didn't question but flowing my close friend to the kitchen.

"That woman in the guest room is one of my co-worker Kagura, from the bar restaurants I work at. Apparently, her husband has started abusing her during the beginning of their marriage which was arranged by Kagura father. " Heji explained

"Since the beginning of the marriage?" I question

"Yes, it was quite a shock to me as well. When I notice the bruises on her arms, Kagura always brushes them off saying she fell off the stairs but I know it was a damn lied. When I first met her husband, I honestly thought he was a decent guy but I couldn't be more wrong than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"After my shift was over two weeks ago I saw him nearly choking Kagura too death. I punch that bastard in the face before running away with Kagura. Before I knew she has kids, my instantly knew what it must be done. Despite being a risky solution but to escape from her husband grasp from that hell house"

"Did he beat one of the children?"

"Yes, only the second child since she reminded him too much of his late mother"

My grasp as I held onto the counter has suddenly shatter due to by my strength. I intend to break things when I'm angry causing my strength to be uncontrollable at certain points. But I couldn't my temper but not right now. Not when the children are asleep at this point. It just makes me so angry knowingly a father could beat his own flesh and blood as if they're nothing more than rag dolls. Especially what he did to Kagura, She must've done everything in order to keep the children from the monster called her husband.

"Makes me wonder how a man could beat his wife and children?" Heji questions

"A man is not a man who beat his wife and children. He's known as a coward" I replied

"Couldn't say it better than myself"

I nodded in agreement before we both retire to bed since Heji has to work tomorrow for his delivery job. I headed straight to my room before checking up on the children. I saw Angel and Yamato sleeping peacefully in their own little world. I couldn't imagine what would've happened if I nor Heji were to give up our children for adoption. Will they live with a wonderful family or abusive ones. Nowadays people in Child Care and CPS are just sending away kids without doing proper background checks on the people that want to adopt them.

If I knew that Angel was being abused by her adopted family, I would immediately do whatever it takes to get her back. I would never forgive myself if I gave her up but luckily I didn't. Neither did Heji, since we both loved our children very dearly to the bottom of our hearts. I knew that Kagura who is sleeping in the guest room loved her children very dearly and would do everything to keep them alive even it meant costing her life.

In the end, all three of us loved our children very dearly, and would anything to keep them safe and sound.


End file.
